Devils Night
by Scoops838
Summary: Tag to 7:5 Code of Conduct - Just what did Tim get up to on Devils Night in 1987, He was in the process of telling the Team when a new call comes through. Barker loungers travelling 300 feet in one tenth of a second. Just how did Tim make that happen and who else knows about his past transgressions. Tim as a 10 year old, Contains Spanking and Discipline. Father / Son
1. Chapter 1

Naval Air Station Alameda, CA: Oct 30 1987

"So how did you end up with Devils Night duty, Sergeant?" asked Gunnery Sergeant Myers looking over the papers passed to him by the young Sergeant currently stood at attention before him.

"I upset the Platoon Commander, Sir," reported the marine.

"And just how did you do that, Sergeant?" the Gunny enquired further, somewhat intrigued by the man before him.

"I told him he couldn't shoot for sh…. for toffee Sir, and when he tried to demonstrate by shooting up every target on my range and demanding that I retested him I threw him off my range Sir," came the reply.

"So you demanded Captain Sanderson get off your range and you end up here?" asked the Gunny slightly amused but trying to hide it, he had never liked Sanderson either.

"No Sir, not quite," replied the Sergeant and then added, "I asked him to leave and when he refused I threw him off Sir."

Stopping in shock, and searching the marines face to see if this was some sort of prank, but seeing no hint of amusement in him or his explanation, the Gunny tried to get back to the business of assigning the duties, stifling the laughter he himself was likely to let out at the thought of the cranky platoon commander being sent flying.

"Right Sergeant, you are on patrol with Kilby over there, try not to get into anymore trouble," ordered the Gunny.

"Sir, yes Sir," replied the sergeant.

As the Sergeant turned to leave he was called back by the Gunny, "have you let the wife know you won't be back tonight?" he enquired.

"Yes Sir, she was even angrier with me than the Captain Sir," he responded. "She has her mother visiting and had planned this whole fancy meal and that."

"Guess you will need to do some making up to her and your mother in law," advised the Gunny.

"Guess so," replied the Sergeant, "it's my daughter I really have to make it up to, I had promised we would play pranks on the mother in law for Devils Night." He then turned to leave again.

"Try and stay out of further trouble Gibbs," laughed the Gunny.

"I'll try Sir but I can't promise," Gibbs replied.

….

On the far side of the base, Commander McGee had called his son into his study. He had been back home from his last tour for a week and hadn't really seen his son at all. He'd been busy sorting his forthcoming duty rotas and Tim had spent most of his time in his room with his computers and books.

The ten year old cautiously made his way into the room, he had tried to stay out of his fathers way, tried to be no trouble at all to him. He knew he was a busy man and had important work to do.

"So Tim," began the Commander, "how did the soccer tryouts go?"

"Er, I, well, er" stuttered the boy.

""For goodness sake speak up and clearly boy," commanded the father, clearly failing to take in the nervousness and lack of confidence in the child in front of him, "did your mother and I teach you to mumble when you speak to adults?"

"No Sir, I'm sorry," replied Tim, tears already threatening to spill from his eyes.

"So," his father pushed, "explain, and clearly!"

"I wasn't good enough, and all of the others in my year are three years older than me and a lot bigger," explained Tim, who had skipped three grades already.

"Did you practice like I told you to?" asked his father.

Lowering his head in shame, tears now tumbling down his cheeks, Tim shook his head. "I tried a bit but I'm just no good at it," he cried.

Failing to offer any comfort to his distressed son, the Commander shouted "then you didn't try hard enough, I've told you that stuffing your head into computers and comics and science experiments might make you smart but it won't make you strong and you will never get into the Navy like that."

"I don't want to be in your stupid Navy," Tim yelled back through the tears, and the sniffling, "I hate your stupid Navy."

Without out any further word of warning the Commander stepped out from behind his desk, pulled his son under his arm and spanked his backside harshly. "You will not speak to me like that," he continued to spank, "You will not speak so dishonourably about this Navy." Not pausing for breath or even to allow the heat that was building in Tim's backside to dissipate, he continued, "This Navy keeps a roof over your head, food in your belly, buys your stupid comic books and computers and protects you and this country."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tim cried out over and over again, "I'll try to be better, I'll try to be good."

Finally letting up on his hold on the young boy, he stood him up in front of him. Tim tried to rub furiously at his behind, anything to take the heat away.

The Commander began to calm down, "You know I will not tolerate disrespect Timothy," he lectured, "Anymore of this and the spanking will be on your bare behind, understood?"

"Yes Sir, " sniffed Tim.

"Good then we are clear," nodded the Commander. "Now I'm home for another two weeks before deployment and in that time I do not expect you to be on your computer or hidden away with a comic book," pausing to look at his son, he added, "I want you outside, playing with the other boys, practicing sports and then next time I'm home I want to hear that you have got a whole load better."

Tim nodded and when bid to do so he left the room more miserable than he had been for sometime. Normally he'd ring Penny, she would talk to him, she understood him, she let him be who he wanted to be; but Penny was at some sort of protest about keeping marine mammals in captivity and not at home on the end of a phone. Grounded from his machines and comics he made his way out through the front door into what was left of the late afternoon sun.

As he walked through the base housing, kicking the odd pebble as he went, he took no real note of the direction he was heading in. The tears had stopped, but his face was still red and splotchy, his backside still felt like it was on fire and as it rubbed against the denim it re-ignited all over again.

He muttered away to himself as he wandered around alone, why couldn't he be like all the other kids, why couldn't his Dad be proud of him. The last thought gave rise to his kicking the pebble just a little harder and it flew up in the air and towards a group of his classmates who were gathered on the corner, hitting the spokes of the bike of the class bully. Tim stopped dead in his tracks and held his breath.

"Hey, what the hell," began Sean, the bully.

The others all turned to look Tim's way too. Tim tried to turn so as to run, but his feet felt like they didn't belong to him and he tripped falling flat on his face.

The other kids laughed, Sean made his way over to where Tim laid sprawled on the floor. "You've being crying," he laughed, "didn't momma change your diaper?"

The others fell about laughing, all but one, "hey knock it off Sean," said Leyla, "he's just a little kid."

Sean not wanting to upset Leyla who he had secretly been soft on for some time, responded "Sure Leyla, sorry kid." He held out a hand to Tim and pulled him back to his feet. "So what you doing out here alone?"

"Just walking," mumbled Tim.

Still trying to impress Leyla, Sean put his arm around Tim's shoulders, "how about you walk with us a bit, we're heading over to the base commanders billet, Want to come?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sergeant Gibbs was never one for small talk, all the guys on the base knew that, but it didn't stop Kilby from at least trying to communicate with him as they patrolled the streets of the base.

Gibbs had tried to respond, but his ability to chat was not highly defined and he didn't really give a damn about the latest series of Baywatch which was all Kilby seemed to care about.

He was annoyed at himself: Shannon was annoyed at him and Joanne, well she was no doubt telling Shannon that this kind of thing doesn't just happen once and she should expect further trouble from her husband. No doubt adding that Shannon and Kelly would always have a home with her if they needed it.

Then there was Kelly; she was four now, old enough to want to take part in Devils Night with her daddy and next year he did not know if he would be home to enjoy it with her. They had planned to toilet paper Joanne's car, prank call her on the phone from the telephone box down the street, they had all sorts of fun planned and he had ruined it, and all because he couldn't hold his damned temper.

He was lucky really that he had not been marched in front of his Commanding Officer, he would have surely have taken a strip off of him, perhaps even busted him to Corporal, probably would have busted his butt too. However Sanderson knew that he had overstepped the mark with shooting up the range, and Gibbs, as the range conducting officer, was more than within his rights to throw him off of there, well ask him to leave anyway. Sanderson knew he would be bringing trouble to his own door if he reported it up the chain of command and so he had dealt with it by giving Gibbs extra duties, starting tonight with the one patrol night that no one wanted to be on duty for.

Gibbs and Kilby had already been out to save the inhabitants of the officers quarters from the pranks of the kids on the base who seemed to think that this was the one night when they could get away with pranking them.

He had pulled down endless rolls of toilet tissue from the trees of their hereto perfectly manicured lawns, he had returned garden statues to their rightful owners, chased off groups of kids playing knock a door run and rattling door handles. He was tired; he just wanted to be at home with his wife and kid, hell he even wished he was there with the mother in law.

Not far down the road from where the military patrol was passing, Sean had pulled Tim to hide behind one of the bushes. The others had all ducked for cover to.

"Stay down, stay quiet," he whispered his orders to Tim, who for his part just nodded. Maybe this was what being one of the boys was about. This was the first time he had really been allowed to hang out with the gang; this was the first time they weren't flushing his head down the lavatory, shutting him in his locker or giving him a wedgy. Even though he knew it was really only happening because Sean was trying to impress Leyla, he was actually enjoying it.

The patrol moved off, their torchlights disappearing into the distance and around the next corner. The sighs of the Sergeant disappearing into the distance as he heard Kilby ask for the twentieth time that night whether he had seen a particular episode of Baywatch.

A few moments longer and the band of child misfits, Tim included, emerged from their hiding places.

"Are you sure his place is around here? asked Simon, looking around them rather dubiously.

"Yeah, sure it is," replied Chad, the self-imposed navigator of the group who was clutching a hand drawn sketch of the base and his older brothers compass.

The others looked at the sketch, puzzlement on their face. "Are you sure this is the right map?" asked Sean.

"It's the one my brother used two years ago when they pranked Col McKenzie who was living in the same house," replied Chad rather indignantly.

"Could I take a look please," the quiet voice asked. Given it was really the first words he had spoken since he had been 'adopted' by the group, they came out a little hesitantly.

"Sure give the boy a look, he probably knows more about geography and map reading than you do," said Sean.

Chad, a little annoyed, but following the leaders demands handed over the map and compass. "Here you go kid, but I'm telling you we need to take a right then the next left."

Tim scrutinized the piece of crumpled paper he'd been handed, turned it round twice to the right, took out the compass and checked a few bearings and then announced, "follow me."

Like the Pied Piper leading all the children down the streets of the base, the smallest and youngest of the group set off, Sean at his side as look-out and protection and the rest simply following along. He stopped a few times checked the bearing and then proudly announced, "We're here, third house from the end."

Patting him on the back, Sean took over the plan, "Right here's what we are going to do, Luke and Shelby, look-out positions, Dean, Troy get ready with the transport." The two nodded and raised the towing arms of their trucks to indicate readiness. Sean continued, "Simon, Chad and I will take Tim and we'll find a way in then the rest of you come and help us get the furniture out."

Tim didn't question exactly what they were doing, or the legality of it, he was excited, he was needed and Sean was looking out for him. He hastily followed as Sean approached the rear door to the property. Looking in through the windows it was clear no-one was home. In fact Admiral Daltry had taken his wife out for a belated anniversary meal, having missed the date itself when he got called out to an incident at the dockside.

"Sean," whispered Chad rather too loudly for him ever to really consider a career as a burglar.

"What?" whispered Sean through gritted teeth.

"There's an alarm," came the reply.

Damn it thought Sean, he'd thought of everything but that; they would have to abort.

"I can fix it," piped up Tim, "it's the same one Penny has at her house and when she locks herself out I break in and disable it for her, it just needs a bit of wire and some gum," he added as if it was no big deal.

Sean searched his pockets and asked, "Does anyone have wire and gum?"

A few moments later and Tim's hands were filled with gums of every flavor and hairpins, paper clips and other assembled detritus.

Sean located a small window that wasn't properly on its latch and signaled for Tim to join him. "You sure you can do this kid?" he asked.

"Nodding and looking at his watch Tim agreed, "yes but I will only have 20 seconds to do it before the alarm automatically alerts base security."

"Come on then," said Sean, offering a knee to boost him up the wall to the open window.

Tim was in, the alarm a piece of cake and soon he had the door open and the kids quickly and expertly removed all of the bedroom furniture out of the house. Cupboards, chests of drawers all of their contents, bedside tables and standing lamps. The bed was the last thing to go. The kids ferried them down to the airstrip.

Resetting the alarm and climbing back out of the window, Tim joined the rest of the gang as they re-assembled the furniture in the middle of the runway.

Tim was having such fun. One of the kids took a picture of it all, promising to get copies for them all to recall the moment they had succeeded in reconstructing the base commanders bedroom in the middle of nowhere.

Tim was fascinated. Neither he nor the guys had seen the F-18 moving into position for take off, they didn't see its mighty jet engine power up, but they sure as anything watched as the blast from the engine blew the furniture away, shedding all of Mrs Daltry's fancy underwear around the take off area.

Tim didn't hear Sean shout run, he didn't see the others getting the hell out of there as quickly as they could. Instead he stood and watched as the Barker Lounger covered 300 feet in a tenth of a second. This was epic.


	3. Chapter 3

Whooping loudly and pumping his small fists in the air Tim was ecstatic. What a rush. He did not take in the scene of utter devastation that surrounded him, the broken furniture, the scattered clothing, nothing at all. The adrenalin coursing through his small body was enough to make him feel sick but he was riding on the top of the world and he had friends with him.

He looked around him to see if they were enjoying all of this as much as he was, only to realize that he had been deserted. Instead running towards him were a number of marines and sailors, search lights turned on and he was caught like a rabbit in them.

Moments later his survival instincts kicked in and he ran as hard as his legs could carry him, faster than he had ever managed before. He didn't know where he was heading, he just needed out of there.

As he turned his head behind him he could see the adults gaining on his position, he turned back too late though and ran smack into a marine guard who snatched him up from the floor to prevent his escaping.

He kicked out, wriggled, tried to bite the arm that had wrapped itself around him. His teeth found purchase on the fleshy bicep area and he bit hard.

"Aargh, you little brat," screamed Kilby dropping the kid to the floor and grabbing at his arm to check for damage, "the little brat has bitten me," he announced to Gibbs who had just reached his location.

Gibbs quickly grabbed the kid, holding onto him by his left ear.

"Please let me go, I'm sorry, I gotta go, please Sir let me go," begged Tim.

"Well I think we have some stuff to sort out first don't you," replied Gibbs, motioning to the other marines who had also reached their location that he was ok and could handle it.

"No Sir," answered Tim more in hope than expectation that it would bring about his release.

Gibbs still holding onto the ear which was causing Tim to practically lift himself off of the floor to release the pressure on it stated, "Well I at least need to know your name and who you belong to."

"I don't belong to anybody Sir," Tim muttered, "I'm running away."

"Really?" questioned Gibbs, holding back a smile and releasing his grip ever so slightly on the ear. "You got your running away kit with you?"

Not knowing about running away kits, Tim hesitated to answer.

"Sure you have to have a few essentials in your kit with you," offered Gibbs, "perhaps I can help you find some, why don't you come back to the office with me and we can get you sorted."

Not quite knowing how to get himself out of this one but hoping the man didn't know about the destruction on the airfield Tim nodded (as best he could with his ear still in a strangle hold) his agreement.

"Just one rule for now though," advised Gibbs. "If I let go you have to trust me and not run, promise?"

"Yes Sir," came the meek reply.

Letting go of the ear and taking hold of the hand instead Gibbs set off back to the guard room office, Tim in tow and Kilby not far behind still cursing about how the little brat had bitten him. Well thought Gibbs, at least he wasn't going on about Baywatch.

As they reached the guardroom Gibbs could feel Tim's little hand shaking with fear. "Do you fancy a mug of hot chocolate whilst we pack your kit?" he asked, trying to reassure the lad.

"Please," Tim almost whispered in response. Was this man really buying his lie about escaping? Was he going to help him and if so where was he going to go? All he knew was the base and his school and sometimes the beach and park his mom would take him and his baby sister to.

As he sat there sipping at the warm sweet liquid Gibbs had placed in front of him, Tim started to open up a bit, "Is your friend ok," he asked, "I kind of bit him hard and I know you shouldn't bite and definitiely not an adult, and I know it must hurt 'cos my baby sister does it to me all of the time, I mean she doesn't mean too and she gets told off and all that," he started to ramble, "I'm in big trouble aren't I?"

"Well, " said Gibbs thoughtfully, "we are all allowed to get into trouble once in a while, but a sign that we are growing up and maturing is our ability to take responsibility and meet the consequences head on."

"Penny, my grandma, says if you can't do the time don't do the crime," is that what you mean Sir," asked Tim.

"Yeah something like that kid," said Gibbs thinking back to the very reason he was there on that might, "something like that."

"Am I going to have to go to prison for assault and…" Tim paused, the thought of being in jail frightened him and he had just been about to blurt out what he had done at the house too.

"And what?" coaxed Gibbs, knowing exactly what was going through the kids mind but wanting him to say it.

"Well I'm not really running away you know," offered Tim.

Gibbs smiled, "I didn't think so, you didn't have your running away kit with you."

"Is that really a thing?" asked Tim a little intrigued.

"Sure is, I call mine my go bag, there for whenever I have to be somewhere or out of somewhere quick, and don't have time to stop and pack," said Gibbs, "and my daughter she has a little trunk that she keeps her favourite things in so that if she has to make a quick get away she is always ready," he added.

"I don't have one," admitted Tim, "I'm just, I'm just…. Really sorry Sir, I've ruined everything and my Dad is going to kill me," he burst into tears.

"Why don't you tell me what you know and let me see if I can't help you," Gibbs coaxed.

"Cos you will hate me too," sobbed the small boy.

Gibbs reached over to him and pulling him to him sat him on his lap and just held him and let him cry it all out. As the tears and sobs gradually petered away into small sniffs and hiccups, Gibbs swept the kids dusky blonde fringe from his face, took out a clean hanky and dried the remaining tears. "There you see, we can solve this, you just need to get it all out of the system," he said. "You ready to talk a bit more now?"

Nodding his consent Tim stood up in front of the marine, "I'm Tim McGee," he stated, and then taking a huge breath "and I made a huge mess over at the airfield and I broke into the base commanders house and we, I mean I took all his tuff and it got blown away by the F-18," he continued "and if I have to go to jail because of it will you tell my mom and my little sister that I love them, and tell my dad I'm sorry please," he broke down into great big gulping sobs again.

"It won't come to that," comforted Gibbs, pulling the kid into him and holding him tight once more, "we can fix this."

In the background, Kilby who had calmed down a lot from earlier had looked up the kids name on the base directory and at Gibbs nodded consent he placed a call to the Commander.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone call was answered by a very anxious Mrs McGee. Having discovered that her son had gone missing, her husband and the neighbours had started to search the area around the base, thinking wrongly as it seemed that he had gone off to sulk somewhere at not being allowed to use his computer and read his comics for two weeks. She said that her husband would be right over as soon as she got a hold of him.

In the meantime, Admiral Daltry, the base commander had returned home with his wife, the first he knew that something was wrong was when he heard a yelp from the bedroom where his wife had gone to get ready for bed, and when he rushed in to see what the problem was he found her standing in a barren room. He immediately called up the guardroom.

His temper got no better when he heard that his bedroom had been blown to the four winds by the jet engine of an F-18. He wanted answers and he was going to get them, first of all who was responsible and secondly why hadn't the patrol been around the area at the time of the burglary, it wasn't as if it had happened in seconds he shouted down the handset, it must have taken a while to get everything out and set up. He was coming down to the guardroom.

Tim's eyes had started to flutter to sleep and any adrenalin that he had in him had finally left him and Gibbs couldn't help feel sorry for the kid and note just how young he looked. He picked him up and laid him onto one of the camp cots in an open cell. He didn't close the door, that would freak the little guy right out if he woke to find himself surrounded by bars. As he walked out of the cell and back into the front office, Admiral Daltry was just arriving.

Standing swiftly to attention, Gibbs saluted the base commander and waited for the order to stand at ease. It didn't come.

"I want some answers Sergeant," he began, "and I want them now."

"Sir, yes Sir," answered Gibbs.

"Have you caught anyone for this offence?" he demanded.

Gibbs hesitated, how could he drop the little guy in it, especially when he had not been alone and Gibbs doubted he had come up with the plan. "Not yet Sir, we are just following a lead at the moment," he lied.

"Then perhaps you can answer this instead," demanded the Admiral, "just where were the patrol that was supposed to be covering that area, why didn't they see something going on, it's not as if it just happened in seconds."

Gulping slowly and knowing that all kinds of hell was going to land at his feet Gibbs took a final deep breath and answered, "Sir, I was on that patrol, and I had just popped away to get a coffee Sir."

"You abandoned your post?" screeched the Admiral.

"Momentarily, Sir, yes Sir," Gibbs confessed. In his mind he could hear what Shannon was going to say to him about his coffee addiction and no doubt Joanne was going to add it to the list of sins he had committed.

Unexpectedly the Admiral, suddenly began to chuckle, Gibbs looked somewhat concerned, perhaps the Boss was having a breakdown, but he dared not move and Kilby who also stood to attention in the room but who had not yet dared say anything also looked on bewildered.

"Sir," questioned Gibbs rather nervously, "Sir is everything alright Sir."

The Admiral, stopped and looked up, "just thinking about my brother," he stated and then noticing the confusion crossing Gibb's face he added, "he's a marine and he tells me that no man should ever get between a marine and his coffee. So I'm guessing you were having a hell of a night."

"Yes Sir," conceded Gibbs, "but I accept that it is no excuse and I stand prepared to accept the Admirals punishment Sir."

"I'm guessing you are already in some kind of bother given you are on duty tonight and on patrol to boot Sergeant," asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, you could say that Sir," answered Gibbs, wondering just where this line of enquiry was going to lead him.

"I believe in swift lessons being learned," he stated, "do you know what I'm suggesting Sergeant?"

"Yes Sir, my CO is of the same mindset Sir," Gibbs cringed as he responded. This was going to hurt some.

"Give me your belt Sergeant," commanded the Admiral and then turning to Kilby commanded, "you are to wait outside and ensure we are not interrupted."

Kilby dashed out not wanting to anger the Admiral or have to face the consequences either.

Inside the guardroom office the Admiral cleared a place on the desk and bade Gibbs to assume the position.

Groaning internally as he did so, Gibbs placed his hands on the desk on front of him, and waited for the first lick of the belt. When it came he noted to himself it had been a while since he had last been on the end of a corporal punishment and it had got no easier to take. However he was determined to remain stoic as the Admiral brought the belt down on him for the fifteenth time and just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore he was ordered to stand up.

As he raised himself from the table, he caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, the kid had been woken by the noise and had come out of the cell to investigate it, he had been shocked to find his new friend, an adult and a marine to boot receiving a strapping from no other than the man whose house he had been responsible for breaking into and destroying his bedroom. As he had watched the lashes reign down on Gibbs he panicked. Gibbs was going to hate him now too. Gibbs was in trouble because of him.

Before, Gibbs had a chance to get to Tim and check he was ok, Commander McGee who was not going to be stopped from entering the guardroom by Kilby burst into the office, only to come face to face with the Admiral. Coming swiftly to attention himself he uttered an apology for the intrusion. Realising that commander McGee clearly had something urgent on his mind, the Admiral left it without saying anything, he simply returned the commanders salute, rolled up the belt still in his hands and handed it back to Gibbs. "That will be the last on the matter then Sergeant," he said as he made his way to the door.

Painfully Gibbs sprung back to attention, the pain in his butt spiking as he did so, "Sir thank you Sir."

The door closed behind the Admiral, leaving just Commander and Sergeant alone in the front office. Tim had retreated into the corner of his cell, curling up in the blanket that Gibbs had earlier laid over him. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he waited for his consequences.

"You have my son here Sergeant," asked the Commander.

"Yes Sir, he is in the back in one of the cells where he can sleep Sir," answered Gibbs, his voice still a little croaky from the strain of taking the Admirals strapping without letting out even a groan.

"Is he responsible for the destruction of the Admirals property?" asked Commander McGee directly.

"Partially Sir," answered Gibbs rather reluctantly, "but it wasn't all by himself Sir."

"With me marine, and don't bother putting that belt back on I will be needing it," order the senior McGee, and with that he marched straight into the cell where Tim, looking pale, with tears streaming down his face stood to meet him.

"I'm sorry Sir," he sniffed, "I have no excuse for my actions and I stand prepared to accept your punishment Sir," he said, mustering up all of the courage he could find and trying to meet his fate in the same way as he had seen and heard the Sergeant do earlier. That was the least he owed him.

"Turn around Tim and drop your pants," ordered the Commander, "I will not have you behaving like this and embarrassing your mom and me, you have to learn there are serious consequences to all of your actions."

"Yes Sir," sniffed Tim again, turning as he did and unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down over his still tender bottom. Letting out a loud sob, he then pushed down his underwear too.

Trying to turn to leave the room and give the kid some privacy, Gibbs handed over the belt, but was stopped by the Commander, "you wait here Sergeant."

Not wanting to disobey an order Gibbs stood in the corner of the cell, diverting his eyes from the strapping that the Commander was delivering to his son. He was thorough in his chastising of Tim, not letting up for one minute as the kid yelled out his apologies and begged for it to stop. Gibbs could hardly bare it when the Commander moved to the kids sit-spots, that had to hurt, but by now the kid was just crying, no more words could he offer up in apology.

Then just when Gibbs thought that the Commander was never going to stop, he suddenly stood, ordered Tim to replace his pants over his scarlet backside and then turned and left the cell, without offering any comfort to the kid, and without telling him he was forgiven. "You'll keep him here over the weekend," he ordered Gibbs, "let him learn where he could end up if he pulls a stunt like this again." Then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sergeant Gibbs', thoughts about his own pain pushed to one side, stared open-mouthed after the Commander. How could he so callously treat his son in that way. Sure if Gibbs had been his father he would certainly have got a harsh spanking, but he would have at least taken a moment to talk to the kid about what he had done wrong, get him to the point of accepting his punishment and then would have comforted him thereafter.

A quiet muffled "ouch" from the corner of the cell, broke his train of thoughts. Tim had tried to lay himself down on the cot in his jeans. The pain was so bad but he was trying to be brave about it, just like he had seen the Sergeant do. He stuffed the corner of the blanket into his mouth and screwed up his eyes to fight the pain.

Setting his own pain aside Gibbs sat down on the cot beside him, letting out his own "ouch" as he did, in the hope that the kid would see that it was ok to say he was hurting. Then he pulled Tim closer to him rubbing small circles on his back, making shushing noises and hoping the kid would fall asleep.

As he sat there comforting the child, Gunny Myers came into the cell. Indicating for Gibbs not to stand up, he looked over at the young boy now lying in Gibbs lap, sniffling occasionally, every so often hiccoughing, murmuring to himself and trying to comfort himself with his thumb in his mouth.

"Well you did a fine job of not getting into any more trouble Gibbs," he whispered but with an air of laughter in his voice.

"Sorry Gunny, I did try," answered Gibbs, moving slightly and aggravating his sore backside.

"I'm told Admiral Daltry moved to a speedy resolution of your unauthorized coffee break," mentioned the Gunny, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes Sir, old man still has a good swing on him," agreed Gibbs.

"And the boy?" questioned Myers.

"His father beat him, Gunny," he said anger at the Commander rapidly rising to the surface again, "he beat him with my belt!" Gibbs continued, " and then he left him here for the weekend to teach him a lesson."

"I know Sergeant," nodded Gunny Myers, "he rang me to tell me I was to make sure he stayed here and that we put him to good use in making some amends."

"He's only ten," uttered Gibbs astounded that the man would go so far as to ensure his orders were carried out. "Can't I take him home with me, we don't have to tell anyone Gunny," he begged.

"Sorry Gibbs, it's a no can do," he answered, "we'll look after him."

"Can I make a call Sir," asked Gibbs,

"Who you planning on calling marine, it had better not be the Commander to complain, you are in enough trouble as it is," warned Myers.

"My wife Sir," answered Gibbs, "get her to bring some stuff over for him," he explained.

"I'll get the phone brought into here for you," offered Myers, "don't want to wake the kid if we can help it," he looked over to where Tim was now snoring away and drooling onto Gibbs leg. "You'll make a good nanny Gibbs if they ever decide to throw you out of this mob," he laughed.

Shannon was not really impressed at being called in the early hours of the morning but she could tell by her husbands voice that he really needed her help. He would be paying for this big time though; she was preparing her list of household chores for him to do as she walked in through the front door of the guardroom.

As she rounded the door to the cell, she could see Gibbs, his head lolled back at a really awkward angle, snoring in rhythm with the little boy who was curled up in his lap. Had they not been in a cell and had this not been in the middle of the night it would have made for a touching Kodak moment.

With that thought, she moved to wake Gibbs, touching him tenderly on the cheek and whispering his name.

He slowly opened one eye and blinked until she came into focus. "Hiya darling," he offered.

"Don't you darling me at 0345 in the morning Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she gently chided, and then with a look to the still sleeping Tim, "is this the little man you were telling me about? He's so small, I've bought whatever I could find that I think will fit," and then after a short pause, "didn't have many options at this time in the morning."

"Can you help me lay him down so I can get up," asked Gibbs.

Shannon moved in to hold Tim and lay him back onto the cot, not missing as she did the stiffness in movement of her husband who grimaced as he rose from the cot.

Despite their careful movements Tim began to stir and then rolled onto his back which bought his denim clad bottom into contact with a rough surface and caused the inflamed skin underneath to sting. Crying out in pain Tim awoke, confused and alarmed, wondering who the kindly looking, red haired woman was knelt in front of him.

"Hello Sweetie," she smiled, "I'm Shannon."

"Are you here to take me to prison Ma'am?" Tim asked scared and feeling alone.

"No, I'm here to make sure you are alright," she soothed. "I'm told you got a harsh spanking from your dad."

Tim's pale face turned a crimson red. "Erm yes ma'am," he replied, his eyes dropping to the ground in shame.

"Hey we've all been there," she tried to console him, "seems to me what you need are some soft clothes and some butt cream!"

"There's cream especially for spankings," Tim asked surprised at this revelation.

"Heck yes there is," she smiled, "and I just happen to have a large pot of it. Now do you think you could let me help you change out of those rough jeans and your shirt?"

"I'm ten ma'am, I can do it," he said a little indignantly.

"Sure you can sweetie, I just wondered if you wanted me to help you get the clothes off without it hurting you to much," she offered.

"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't mean to be rude," apologized Tim.

"No need to apologise," she replied, "you were not rude you were just telling me you are grown up."

Gibbs, seeing that Shannon was working wonders with the kid, made his way out of the cell for a moment. "I have to pick something up Tim, I'll be back in a moment and it will allow you a little privacy too." Then he added, "the butt cream works wonders!"

Gibbs popped into the front office where Myers was waiting for him.

"Gunny, may I have permission to stay over the weekend in the cells with Tim?" he enquired.

"You want to voluntarily put yourself in the brig?" asked Myers, a slight smirk starting at the corner of his mouth.

"Wouldn't be the first time Sir," answered Gibbs, smirking back.

"Sure Gibbs, whatever you need.

Gibbs collected a cot from the cell next door and lugged it into the one housing Tim, who was now coated in butt cream (he'd had to concede that he couldn't reach all areas himself and ask Shannon to help him) and wearing one of Gibbs old Marine Corps t-shirt as a makeshift nightshirt.

"You ready for a cell mate?" he asked Tim.

Laughing a little Tim nodded.

"Not before we check you out too!" interjected Shannon.

"I'm fine Shan," Gibbs replied.

"I'll be the judge of that," she announced and then ordered, "now lay down on the cot and drop your pants."

Gibbs shot her a glare, "Shan," he stuttered, "I can't do that."

"If you don't do it Marine, I'll do it for you," she threatened, turning and winking to Tim as she said it.

"Ah women," sighed Gibbs, "don't you rush to get married Tim."

Tim giggled. For the first time it took his mind off the pain. "I'll close my eyes," he said, squeezing them together tightly.

"Thanks," responded Gibbs and then swiftly complied with Shannons orders before she threatened to spank him too.

As he lay on the bed he allowed Shannon to apply some of the cream to his butt too. He had to admit it did work. Shannon frowned as she saw that the source of his discomfort was clearly a strapping too.

"So when were you going to tell me about this?" she whispered into his ear, and then without waiting for an answer, "we'll talk about this later."

"Yes Ma'am," he answered and stole a kiss from her.

Tim giggled again.

"Hey I thought you weren't watching," teased Gibbs, "or is it that you just can't keep your eyes off my gal?"

Shannon gently cuffed him around the ear. "Leave him alone, he's a little gentleman and I bet you could learn a lot from him Marine," she laughed.

"Right I will be off and you two get some sleep, I'll be back around lunch tomorrow." With that she picked up her bag, leant over and kissed Tim goodnight and then left.

As Tim and Gibbs lay there on their fronts, butts covered in cream, Gibbs turned to Tim, "so," he said, "guessing as we are cell mates we are going to need jail names."

"Jail names?" asked Tim slightly confused.

"Yeah, jail names, the type that only two men who have done hard time together ever get to call each other, like a special bond, a code between brother in arms," explained Gibbs.

"That's pretty cool," added Tim, "I've never had a nickname, well not one that I liked anyway."

"Well lets see," said Gibbs giving it a little thought, "I'll be LJ and you can be my sidekick and partner in crime Titch, how does that sound?"

"Titch," stated Tim, trying the name out for how it sounded, "I like that. LJ and Titch!" then with a final nod of approval he nodded right off back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Gibbs awoke late the next morning he ached, he'd had more comfortable nights asleep in the field under fire than on that cot and despite the cream on his butt from the night before his backside still had a fire in it.

Tim was still fast asleep; he'd had a fitful nights rest but had finally found a position to sleep in which gave him a little relief from the pain. Gibbs didn't really want to have to wake him but the breakfast that had been delivered for them was going to go cold and the kid needed to put some energy in him.

Shaking his shoulder gently Gibbs called out, "hey Titch, rise and shine, scoffs up and we probably have a long day ahead of us."

Tim rubbed at his tired eyes and yawned, stretching out and for a moment forgetting where he was. When he saw the bars around him he panicked momentarily but looking towards Gibbs he was met with a friendly smile. "Morning LJ," he yawned.

Gibbs ruffle his dusky blond locks, "You up for eating something?" he asked.

Nodding, Tim tried to sit up, but his bottom still hurt so much. Pulling the pillow out from his own cot, Gibbs picked his partner in crime up and placed him carefully onto it. Once he had him in place he sat down right next to him and handed him the tray of food that Kilby had just dropped off to them.

"What is it?" asked Tim, stirring the mushy creamy coloured mixture around with his spoon.

"This Titch," began Gibbs, "is good old fashioned prison food."

"You've eaten this before," asked Tim wanting to no more about his new friend.

"Sure kid, this is full of fuel to get us through the day, what you want to do is take that fruit there in that corner and stir it right into the porridge," Gibbs demonstrated with his own, the kid copying his every move, "and if that doesn't work," added Gibbs, "we add sugar," he whisper "but don't you let my gal know we do that ok, deal?"

"Deal," nodded Tim and tucked in, "but I'd rather have a nutterbutter!"

Gibbs chuckled at his tiny cell mate. There was something about this kid that you had to love and he had already wormed his way right into Gibbs heart.

As they both scraped off the last remains of the breakfast from their trays, Tim copying Gibbs last move of tapping the spoon twice against the side, Kilby returned to collect their trays from them and deliver some clothes. "These were the smallest I could find Sergeant," he stated as he placed a set of coveralls down on the cot next to Tim, "I bought a set for you too."

Gibbs nodded his thanks and waited for Kilby to leave the cell.

"Well we need to get ourselves dressed, can't hang around in our nightwear all day." He explained. "They will let you use the bathroom over there if you want some privacy," he pointed out, "you can take the butt cream with you too if you'd like?"

"Thanks LJ," said Tim standing carefully and picking up the clothes and cream, "I'll save you some," he smiled.

Gibbs laughed, "make sure you do buddy."

As Tim trundled off to the bathroom Gibbs got himself changed, wondering as he did where on earth Kilby had got the kit from. All they were missing were a set of arrows and they would have been as good as the inmates at San Quentin.

As he fastened the last button Tim reappeared, the arms of the jumpsuit trailing to the floor and the legs covering his feet and sneakers. "can you help me please," he asked.

"Did you use the cream?" asked Gibbs, reaching over to roll up the sleeves and then doing the same to the legs.

"Yes Sir, I mean LJ," Tim answered correcting himself and smiling, "I saved you some too," he added.

"Thank you Titch, you are an excellent sidekick, you got my six, hey," said Gibbs reaching over to picked up a belt to tie around the kids waist in an effort to make the jumpsuit fit.

Kilby reappeared in the cell area, "attention on deck," he called out.

Reacting automatically Gibbs sprang to attention. Taking a lead from his friend Tim did the same. As they stood there in their 'prison attire' Admiral Daltry walked into the cell.

"So this is my work detail then," he declared walking between the two of them.

"Sir yes Sir," responded Gibbs, wondering just who had got the Base Commander involved in this.

Turning to Tim, the Admiral asked, "and you marine?"

"Sir, yes Sir," answered Tim, mimicking Gibbs' reply although both men could hear the shakiness in his voice.

"Good, then bring in the other two prisoners," the Admiral ordered Kilby.

Walking into the cell with Kilby, came two further pint sized, jumpsuit clad misfits.

"Hi Tim," said Sean looking a little sheepish, "Leyla and I couldn't leave you to face this on your own, so we um…."

"They turned up at my door first thing this morning and confessed all," the Admiral finished the explanation for them. "Brought their parents with them too, it took some guts to own up."

Tim couldn't believe that they were there, he had in the space of 24 hours gained 3 people, friends of a sort. People who were prepared to stand by him.

"Thank you," he said to them, "you didn't have to, I wouldn't have snitched on you."

"Don't sweat it Tim," said Sean, "and well Leyla wouldn't have forgiven me if we had let you take the wrap alone."

"Are your mom and dad angry," asked Tim worried that his new friends might be in for the same treatment as him.

"They aren't happy," said Leyla, "I'm grounded forever and I have chores to earn back the money they are paying to replace the furniture, they are going to take years."

"They didn't hurt you did they," asked Tim concerned that Leyla would have gone through the same as he had.

"No, not me, they are just going to work me to death to make me pay it all back," she smiled at Tim's clear concern for her.

Sean had gone red and although he had not realized it he had automatically rubbed his aching backside, "I wasn't so lucky," he said, "I swear I'm going to have my old mans hand print on my backside for a week," he laughed.

"But he didn't hurt you," asked Tim now really concerned.

"No bro, nothing I can't handle, and I know he did it 'cos he hates me pulling stunts like this and wants me to think twice before I pull anything like this again," he answered, and then quickly turning to the Admiral and adding, "not that I'm planning any further stunts Sir."

"LJ has some butt cream if you need some," offered Tim.

The Admiral turned to Gibbs, "Is that right LJ?" he asked laughing.

"My wife Sir, she brought it in," Gibbs answered.

"You make use of any," enquired the Admiral.

"She made me Sir," Gibbs answered, "she is not to be messed with Sir."

"Right then, lets get you all to work," said the Admiral. "Not seen a chain gang put to work on this base in a long time, but you guys are going to help clear up the airstrip, no litter, no clothes, no pieces of my bedroom furniture and to be left on there, is that understood?"

Four voices rang out, "yes Sir."

As they moved to leave the cell and pick up bags and brushes Gibbs stopped and turned to the Admiral, "Sir I know I'm not really in the position to ask any favours but…." He got no further.

"I know what you are going to say, Sergeant, you want me to talk to the kids father," he stated.

Wondering at how he knew what his request would be Gibbs asked, "Sir would you?"

Nodding the Admiral stated, "I wouldn't dare not to." Then chuckled, "your wife is a formidable woman Sergeant, she visited my house too this morning, told me everything, seems its been a day for visitors."

With that the Admiral left and the gang of four set about the clean up operation, they worked long and hard, stopping every so often to drink the lemonade and eat the food Shannon had delivered for them. When Sean and Leyla had to leave to return home at the end of the day, Gibbs and Tim had to make their way back to their cell.

"How's the butt feeling Titch," asked Gibbs putting a comforting arm around the kids shoulders.

"Still sore," answered Tim, "but better than this morning," he added. "I think the cream worked.

As the two of them lay exhausted on their cots that night they laughed about the things that had gone on that day; Sean nearly getting stuck up the flagpole where he had climbed to rescue Mrs Daltrys nightie; Leyla chasing him with the broom when he had tried to give her a kiss on the cheek, LJ falling into the drainage ditch.

As the evening drew on and Tim struggled to stay awake he turned to Gibbs and asked, "Do you think my Dad will ever let me go home?"

Gibbs saw a tear run down the kids cheek, and went over to sit with him again, "sure Titch, I bet its all being sorted out now, you go to sleep and in the morning we will fix it ok."

Tim nodded and then drifted off into sleep, Gibbs stroking his head and calming him down.

When the morning came and the two were presented with the same breakfast as the day before they clinked together their glasses of water and both tucked in. As they finished with the two taps of the spoon on the side of the tray two visitors entered the room.

Shannon beamed at Tim, "Hi Sweetie, you sleep ok?"

"Yes Ma'am, thank you," and then added, "I'm sorry I've used all of your cream up."

"No problem," Shannon laughed, "anyway I have brought someone to see you.

Stepping out from behind where Shannon stood, Mrs McGee.

"Oh Tim," she said rushing forward to hug him, "are you ok?"

"Yes mom, I'm good," he said and then remembering his manners, "Mom this is my cell mate LJ."

Gibbs smirked and shook Mrs McGee's hand, "Pleased to meet you Ma'am."

"I want to thank you for looking after Tim, Sergeant, I have been told what happened here, I didn't know it had gone that far, it won't happen again I assure you." Mrs McGee said, taking Tim into her arms as she did so.

"Is Dad here," asked Tim, looking around her worried that his dad would appear at any moment and get upset that his mum was cuddling him whilst he was supposed to be being punished.

"No Tim," she answered, "The Admiral called over the house last night and your Dads movement orders have been brought forward, he had to fly out first thing this morning."

"I didn't get to tell him to look out for the bad guys," worried Tim, "I always tell him that and now he might forget."

"We'll ring him Tim when he lands in Okinawa and you can tell him," his mom soothed him. "Then in 6 months time we will be out there too, and I promise you things are going to be different."

"We can't go that soon," cried Tim.

"Why not Sweetheart, six months is a long time and he will have calmed down and be looking forward to seeing us all," she said thinking that this was what was causing her sons concern.

"Its not that," explained Tim, "How am I ever going to do enough jobs to earn the money to give to the Admiral for his furniture," he cried, "I need to repay my debts!"

"We'll sort it Tim, don't worry I have a lot of chores for you to do to keep you out of trouble," said Mrs McGee, "but right now let's just get you home."

"Yes Ma'am," answered Tim, resigned to his fate of never ending chores.

"Same goes for you too LJ," Shannon reminded him.

"Yes Ma'am," answered Gibbs, mimicking Tim's response.

As they walked out of the cells together Tim turned to Gibbs and said, "Ah women," he shrugged his shoulders dramatically, "I'm never getting married!"


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween, Gibbs' Place, 2010.

With the latest case closed down, paperwork submitted and crime scenes fully cleared, the team, including Abby, Ducky and Jimmy had made their way over to Gibbs place.

It had been Ducky's idea and he was desperate to try out his new recipe for pumpkin soup with paprika on the guys. He'd have invited them to his own place but Gibbs was intent on staying home and not venturing out amidst all the revelry and pranks that seemed to go on for days now at this time of the year. Ducky could recall a time when it all used to be confined to just the one evening. "Commercialism the death of traditionalism," he had told them.

As he and Gibbs pottered around the kitchen warming up the soup and getting drinks for everyone, the rest sat around Gibbs lounge talking.

Tony had just reeled off some of the hundreds of pranks he had pulled as a child and the reason why as a cop he had come to hate this time of year. However he was overall quite pleased with himself about winning the Larcency Lottery that he'd entered into with the guys at the precinct and Ziva had been asking him more about the youth group he had donated his winnings to.

Tony, realizing he was dominating the conversation a little and his voice tiring a bit turned the conversation to Tim.

"Hey Probie tell us more about the prank you pulled at Alameda as a kid, it sounded pretty cool," asked Tony who had wanted to ask Tim more about it when he had first mentioned it at the start of the case. However dead marines tended to get in the way of them ever having time to finish tales of youthful high-jinx during working hours.

Smiling and shifting his position on the floor, propped up against the couch, Tim turned to the group to regale them with the story, (well the fun parts of it anyway). As he began, they were joined by Ducky, who took up a position in the armchair and Gibbs, who sat on the sofa just next to where Tim was propped up.

Now all with a drink a piece and soup bowl in hand they turned to listen to Tim's adventure.

As he got to the part about the Barker Lounger, Abby and Tony were practically at the edges of their seats.

"How much further did it travel?" How fast did the bedside cabinet move?" the questions started to come thick and fast.

"Urgh, never got to take the rest of it in much," answered Tim.

"How come?" asked Tony greatly intrigued by the Probies pranking prowess at such a young age.

"I got caught and put in a cell for the weekend," answered McGee.

"Way to go Probie, locked up at age ten, I think you might hold the record here," laughed Tony impressed that his little brother had the daring and tenacity to pull off such a lavish stunt so young and face the consequences of it.

"Poor McGee," said Abby, "how could you lock up a little child for that?"

"Well in Israel its not such an unusual thing," stated Ziva quite matter of factly, "stunts like that affecting our military capability are dealt with quite harshly."

"They are here too Ziva," added Gibbs.

"Sure are," agreed Tim, "but it was my dad who had be locked up."

"Your Dad?" questioned Palmer, "what did your mom say about it?"

"She didn't know all of it at first," said Tim, "most of the discipline at my house was carried out by my dad."

"Did he spank you?" asked Abby.

"No he used a belt," answered Tim going mildly red and dropping his head in embarrassment and not quite liking where this conversation was now leading.

"What he belted you and left you all alone in a cell?" Abby was horrified, "why the cruel son of a ….."

"Hey that's enough Abigail?" interjected Ducky just before he envisaged her getting a slap from Gibbs for rattling off a whole load of expletives. Mind you; not that every one of them wouldn't be justified about McGee's father.

"I wasn't all alone anyway," added Tim, "I had my cell mate."

"What they put you in general population?" quizzed Tony rather surprised at the matter.

"No," laughed Tim, "this marine Sergeant stayed with me, helped me out,"

"Go on," encouraged Abby sensing there was still more to this story.

"Well he and his wife looked after me, he worked with me and my friends on the chain gang clearing up the destruction we had caused." He continued.

"What was he doing in there in the first place?" asked Ziva.

"He was the one who caught me, well after the other one had dropped me after I had bitten him," answered McGee, "seems I got him into trouble too as he was supposed to be patrolling the area but had gone on an unauthorized coffee break."

"I bet he wasn't happy," commented Tony.

"Well actually he was pretty cool, his wife too," Tim replied, "he talked to me, sat with me, comforted me and made sure his wife bought sufficient butt cream for the both of us."

"What he got spanked too?" asked Palmer.

"Yeah the base commander believed in immediate action for minor transgressions rather than having paper punishments," explained Tim.

"A bit like you boss," joked Tony, then seeing the raised eyebrow from the team leader, "not that I'm saying there is anything wrong in the way you lead your team Sir."

"Sounds like a good guy," continued Ziva diverting the conversation away from the glare Tony was getting from Gibbs.

"Yeah, one of the best," reminisced Tim.

"Did you and he stay in touch?" asked Abby who was already romanticising about the idea of the coffee starved marine who stepped in to save the young rascal and then went on to have great adventures with him.

"Sadly not," said Tim, "After I got out of jail my mom kept me busy every day for six months with chores to pay off the money she had spent to pay back the base commander and his wife," he paused to take another mouthful of the delicious soup he had been given. "I think he and his wife transferred off of the base soon after this and I didn't know his real name to be able to look him up and thank him properly."

"What he never gave you his name," asked Ducky rather curiously.

"No I only knew his jail name," replied Tim.

"Oh that's a shame," commented Abby, "sounds like he was a good man."

"The best," agreed Tim. He sat for a moment in silence reminiscing about the better parts of his unusual punishment.

"Never mind," said Gibbs, "I'm sure he knows how you felt."

"Yeah," agreed McGee, "but it would have been nice to be able to tell him in person."

"He knows Titch," Gibbs said softly, placing a hand on the young mans shoulders, "he knows."

Startled, Tim turned to his Boss, "LJ?" he questioned.

Gibbs nodded and smiled picked up his glass and clinked it against the one Tim was holding out for no other reason than he had stopped mid drink in shock at the realization of who that marine sergeant had been. "Good Times."

"What the two of you?" Tony voiced the surprise that everyone else in the room was experiencing.

"Yup, the two of us, LJ and Titch," confirmed Gibbs with an emphatic nod.

The room fell into giggles and laughter. "That's just too cute," Ziva added to the proceedings.

The conversation moved on; questions about the unauthorized coffee break and the spanking that followed had been banned by Gibbs, predominantly because he feared Ducky would get ideas on how to control his caffeine intake.

As they sat there and finished their soup, Gibbs and Tim, LJ and Titch; smiled knowingly at each other, scooped up the last mouthful of their supper and tapped their spoons twice on the sides of their dish. The others didn't notice but they did. It was the unspoken 'thank you' and the unspoken 'you're ok kid.'


End file.
